


The Comfort I Need

by thetemptationisstrong



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, I'm a sucker for domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetemptationisstrong/pseuds/thetemptationisstrong
Summary: Kara has been having a tough week both at Catco, and at the DEO. After a phone call with Cat who is over 2,000 miles away in D.C., Kara accepts that Cat won't be there to provide her with the usual comfort that she needs. But little does she know that Cat finds a way to be there for her despite the distance between them.





	The Comfort I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/gifts).



> For Queercapwriting, and everyone in the fandom. Happy Holidays! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

                         


End file.
